The Federation of Scandinavia
Description of Sweden from Politics and War The Confederation of Sweden is a nation led by King Zafri Zackery on the continent of Europe. The Confederation of Sweden's government is a Absolute Monarchy with very authoritarian social policies. Economically, The Confederation of Sweden favors moderate policies. The official currency of The Confederation of Sweden is the Krona. At 863 days old, The Confederation of Sweden is an ancient nation. The Confederation of Sweden has a population of 4,168,327 and a land area of 32,000.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 130.26. Pollution in the nation is almost non-existent. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Other Links https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=8363 http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/user/1129-zafrizackery/ Nation Facts * Rulers: '''King Zafri Zackery * '''Government Type: '''Absolute monarchy * '''Climate: '''Temperate, Wintery * '''Currency: '''Swedish Krona * '''Official Languages: '''English, Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian, German, Danish * '''Bordering Nations: '''Taiyochi, The Ruhr, The Holy Britannian Empire * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. 14.2 Billion Kr * '''GDP Per Capita: approx. ' '$3400 * '''National Religions: '''Atheism History of Sweden The Kingdom of Sweden was established by King Gustav XII during the 6th Century. 2014 - 2015 The Kingdom of Sweden was an active country from late 2014 to early 2015, being involved in several political and military affairs in former alliances such as Ignis Imortales,Viridian Entente and Uranicus Socialitas. After wars had crippled the economy of the kingdom during the mid-2015.King Zafrizackery has decided the country to be in isolationism and tried to practice neutrality when in The Syndicate. After two major wars devastated the kingdom again in the late 2015,King Zafrizackery has decided that neutrality is not going to work.The isolationist policy was lifted and the kingdom has started on diplomatic activities after joining The Galactic Empire. After the collapse of The Galactic Empire by the end of 2015. The Kingdom rejoined The Syndicate as a normal member once again and has participated in several wars ever since then to redeem itself as a powerful and militarily strong nation. Yukiteru Era In the month of May, 2016, a coup d'état occurred which resulted in the death of the current king, Zafrizackery. He was assassinated by Yukiteru Amano, who became the ruler of Sweden. Briefly after that, the Kingdom has also acquired the colonies of Luzon, Singapore and Hainan which, along with Macau and Hong Kong, will be collectively called the Southeast Asian colonies. Post Yukiteru Era However, the reign of King Yukiteru Amano only lasted a few weeks as Zafri Zackery had been revived by Eva-Beatrice. While on a diplomatic visit to other European countries. Zafri Zackery took over Gothenburg without much resistance due to the unpopular king. Even the military generals who were escorting him defected over to Zafri Zackery, who became the current king of Sweden shortly after. At the same moment, the Kingdom of Sweden also left The Syndicate in order to join another alliance, Resplendent Inc. After almost a month after the disappearance of the Finnish Grand Duchess, Sintiya, who is King Zafri Zackery's sister, the Grand Duchy of Finland was on the verge of anarchy. Swedish and Rokkenjiman forces took control of the nation in order to maintain law and order in the country until Sintiya returns. Sweden currently controls the Northern part of Finland while Rokkenjima controls the South. Franco Swedish Era On the 9th of September 2016, King Zafri Zackery married the Empress of the French Imperial Empire, Victoria Wolf, leading to the creation of a Union between the Sweden and France, known as the Franco-Swedish Empire. On September 2016, the Kingdom of Sweden was devastated by a total of five nuclear attacks, destroying many major cities, including the capital of Gothenburg. Despite these losses, the Kingdom managed to rebuild itself once again and by October, was well on it's way to becoming one of the largest and most economically powerful nations on Orbis. At the end of September, the Kingdom of Sweden was partitioned in order to lower costs of maintaining military costs as well as for personal reasons between King Zafri Zackery and Empress Victoria Wolf, handing over Northern Finland to Rokkenjima and Swedish Louisiana to France. Despite most people calling it as Sweden weakening, it eventually benefited the Kingdom in the long run. Soviet-Swedish War After winning the Russian Civil War with the Russian Federation, the Soviets declared war of Sweden citing the reason as to reunite all Russian land under socialist communism. Due to the poor defences in Russian sector of Sweden, the Soviets were able to invade without much resistance, almost capturing the city of Murmansk. However, reinforces from the mainland, as well as soldiers from France, Hungadada, Portugal and Italy, were able arrive and fight back the mixed forces of Russian, Chinese and Vietnamese soldiers. With the Soviet defeat in the Battle of the Murmansk Peninsula and the Siege of Murmansk, the war quickly ended with a Swedish victory, with 15,000 casualties. Birthday Tragedy On the 23rd of November, the birthday of King Zafri Zackery, Empress Victoria Wolf was assassinated at Gothenburg General Hospital by a bomb explosion. She was due to deliver their first child on that day as well. Zafri Zackery fell into a severe depression after the sudden loss of his wife and future child and a few days later, he took his own life as well. This in turn, lead to the split between France and Sweden as both assumed different leadership. Beilschmidt Era and the FSA After a few days of anarchy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Commander of the Royal Swedish Army and Zafri Zackery's right hand man, took control of Sweden, promptly turning it into a military dictatorship. On the 11th of December, blood and DNA tests have proven that Emperor Gilbert was the relative of Empress Alexia, ruler of the Empire of Alexiamia in North America. Shortly after, the Federation of Sweden and Alexiamia was declared, a Great Power stretching from North America to the Orient, with colonies in Asia, Singapore, and India. The time of the Beilschmidt Era was a time were social policies were nonexistent. Alexia wanted full and total control over the Federation, she wanted everyone to look at her as a God and was against any form of interaction with the outside world. Gilbert however, prefer less extreme policies and wanted to let the people do whatever they like. This was settled with a compromise. State run TVs, propaganda and even brainwashing was used in Alexiamia and would have been used in Sweden if it weren't for Gilbert's opposition to the idea. The time of Gilbert and Alexia's reign was also one of great expansion. The Federation acquired a large amount of land in India. The first supercity in the world was built in Macau, Guangzhou and Hainan. The American states of Michigan, West Virginia and Virginia were annexed into the Federation while their influence over the Baltic countries increased. However, what was supposed to be the greatest achievement of the Federation soon led to it's downfall. American Revolution On the 15th of February 2017, the American colonies of the Dutch East Indies Company, a close ally of the Federation, revolted against the Dutch. They soon gained control of the entire region, removing any Dutch officials and executing them. In response to this, the Federation immediately declared war on the revolutionaries and mobilized their forces in Alexiamia to fight against the Americans. While the fighting was brutal and bloody, the Federation eventually won the war, capturing the capital of New York City and handing over New York as well as the New England states to the Federation. However, it never happened... Alexiamian Revolution Right after the Federation's War on America, Alexiamian revolutionaries revolted around the country, protesting the use of brainwashing, propaganda and censorship in Alexiamia. Empress Alexia herself was poisoned in New York and Emperor Gilbert was reported to have disappeared while in Boston. The Federation was in total anarchy with many factions appearing in Alexiamia and hope of reunification was lost. However, in Sweden. The former King, Zafri Zackery, sat back on the throne after dealing with the leaders of the individual states, reestablishing Sweden, but this time as a confederation. However, Alexiamia had collapsed into anarchy, while Sweden's control on it's colonies was also lost, leaving it severely weakened, no longer the great power that it used to be. Geography The Confederation of Sweden consists of the four separate states of Denmark, Sweden, Norway and Karelia. Each state has various different geographies but they also feature many similarities as well. Sweden Sweden lies west of the Baltic Sea and Gulf of Bothnia, providing a long coastline, and forms the eastern part of the Scandinavian Peninsula. To the west is the Scandinavian mountain chain, a range that separates Sweden from Norway. Finland, a colony of the Ruhr, is located to its Northeast. It has maritime borders with the Ruhr, and it is also linked to Denmark by the Öresund Bridge. = Norway Norway comprises the western part of Scandinavia. The rugged coastline, broken by huge fjords and thousands of islands, stretches 83,000 kilometers (52,000 mi). Norway shares a 727 kilometer (452 mi) with Finland, a colony of the Ruhr. To the north, west and south, Norway is bordered by the Barents Sea, the Norwegian Sea, the North Sea, and Skagerrak. The Scandinavian Mountains form much of the border with Sweden. Denmark Denmark consists of the peninsula of Jutland and 443 named islands. Of these, 74 are inhabited, with the largest being Zealand, the North Jutlandic Island, and Fyn. The island of Bornholm is located east of the rest of the country, in the Baltic Sea. Many of the larger islands are connected by bridges; the Øresund Bridge connects Zealand with Sweden; the Great Belt Bridge connects Fyn with Zealand; and the Little Belt Bridge connects Jutland with Fyn. Military The Swedish Armed Forces consists of three separate and mostly independent entities during times of peace. The first entity is The Royal Swedish Army, the main bulk of the ground forces led by Major General Gilbert Beilschmidt. During times of peace, it consists of 84 000 active infantry personnel and 10 500 tanks to help the Kingdom in a defensive situation. The second entity is The Royal Swedish Air Force, led by Commander Feliks Łukasiewicz. During peacetime, it consists of a total of 756 aircraft of different types, ranging from bomber jets to fighter aircraft.The main purpose of these aircraft is mainly air patrols in the mainland and its colonies to detect any aggressive attacks in advance which gives the Kingdom more time to react to the situation. The last entity of The Swedish Armed Forces is The Royal Swedish Navy, led by Admiral Väinämöinen. Consisting of 7- naval warships, including aircraft carriers and battleships, their main purpose during times of peace is mostly patrolling the large areas of Swedish waters surrounding the Kingdom, including The North Sea, The Baltic Sea, The Gulf of Bothnia, The Barents Sea, The Mediterranean Sea, and The South China Sea, The Kingdom of Sweden also has the ability to produce advanced weapons such as missiles and nuclear warheads, should any war were to escalate too far. Currently, the Kingdom has control over 1 missile and 1 hydrogen bomb, but more can be produced during times of war. Economy The economy of The Kingdom is heavily based on business and financial services such as banking as well as trading, which make up about 48% and 32% of the total GDP of about $10 billion, respectively. The Kingdom also has a per capita GDP of $3355 The rest of the economy is based on the exportation of manufactured goods and food crops such as wheat and corn. The main exports of the Kingdom are steel, munitions and food while The Kingdom imports mainly aluminum, gasoline and uranium for energy production and military purposes.Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Pages related to Finland Category:White Nations